The present invention relates to a horizontal exerciser bike which has a substantially horizontally extended main support and therefore has a flow center of gravity, and more particularly to a horizontal exerciser bike which is provided with a seat for a user to sit thereon to do foot and hand exercises at the same time in a more comfortable manner.
FIG. 5 shows a conventional exerciser bike which has an uprising structure and therefore a high center of gravity. The exerciser bike has a substantially inverted T-shaped main support 10a, a pair of handles 20a fixedly connected to an upper portion of the main support 10a, a pair of pedals 30a disposed at a lower end of the main support 10a, and two cylinders 40a separately connected between the pedals 30a and the main support 10a. A user may step on the pedals 30a with two hands gripping the pair of handles 20a and then pedals with two feet alternately. A counter 50a is disposed on a top end of the main support 10a to count the numbers of movement of two feet on their pedals 30a.
Following drawbacks exist in the above conventional exerciser bike and would require improvements:
1. The exerciser bike has an uprising structure and a high center of gravity and tends to unstably sway when it is in use. Athletic impairments are easily caused, accordingly. PA1 2. The conventional exerciser bike has limited effect and lower efficiency for the purpose of exercise because it provides only foot exercise without hand exercise or body exercise. PA1 3. The conventional uprising exerciser bike is not provided with a seat and the user has to always use two feet to support his/her weight while pedaling. The user's legs tend to become tired and the exercise can not be continued for a proper period of time to achieve good fitness effect.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a horizontal exerciser bike which has firm, reliable, and durable structure and is convenient in operation.